


How To Train Your Werewolf

by reliand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shopping, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has 'How To' segments on youtube...he just uploaded the wrong video to his channel</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Train Your Werewolf

Stiles hasn’t had this kind of attention since he dropped the XXL condom in Econ, which should have been embarrassing except he had gotten all sorts of people eyeing him speculatively. Thank God for nosy people. It had gotten him a few dozen people following him on the facebook he barely updated and then a sudden influx of comments on his youtube channel.

Stiles prided himself on his “How To” segments. Apparently he was a comedic genius to everyone but the people he actually called his friends. Although they probably didn’t enjoy his success at their expense. All of his videos centered on their latest life or death scenario.

_How to Survive Fatal Full Moons_

_How to Pack a Party Venue for Your wolfPack_

_Lethal Lizard? How to Make him Languid With the Power of Love_

_Dark Druids Getting You Down? How to Destroy Daraches._

_Topless Twins? Want to Bag Them Both?_

Technically, Stiles had not actually mastered what he was encouraging others to go out and try with that last one. Just because he could appreciate both sexes, didn’t mean they found _him_ a delight to be around. Everything else though? Fair game, and that wasn’t even counting the pixies, goblins, wandering warlocks, and whatever else they had come across and defeated. Everyone probably thought he had the greatest supplier for the acid he had to take to ‘ _come up with this shit’_. At least many of the teenagers at Beacon Hills would be prepared if they were made targets for nefarious purposes. Someday, Stiles might even get thanks for his tips on Surviving the Supernatural Slaughter that they were bound to get mixed up in. Perhaps he might even get a high five for his brilliant usage of alliteration.

Scott just rolled his eyes, ever the longsuffering friend who would put up with Stiles’ shit until the very end. Even if he was revealing every way they had defeated the evil overlords intent on taking over Beacon Hills, and just being a pain in the ass intent on embarrassing all of them.

Their latest excursion involved learning how to properly grocery shop for a bunch of teenage werewolves.

Answer: Badly.

Everyone always wanted something else, not whatever crappy brand the alpha put in the cart. Stiles didn’t participate in the actual shopping. Mostly he just held his video camera and made sure to sidle up to every one of them at various stages of the trip to make sure they were all participating in pissing Derek off.

“He grabbed the Kashi, which means you’ll be eating cardboard Isaac. Do you think you can survive off particles of the packaging everything in this store came in?” Isaac had contemplated it briefly, nodding at Stiles and then proceeded to slip three boxes of Captain Crunch into the cart while Derek scolded Erica for putting in perfume.

“We’re grocery shopping. Not buying toiletries this week.”

“We could kill two birds with one stone,” she’d hedged.

“No.” he said firmly, setting it on the shelf, only for Erica to pick it back up and smuggle it into the cart when he continued on down the aisle, Stiles cackling behind him as he caught it all on video.

Stiles had finished editing the footage in the wee hours of the morning, and then fell into bed with exhaustion after starting its upload to youtube. He woke up late for school, which hadn’t given him time to check if he’d actually had any hits yet, but really that would be the only reason people are staring. Kind of.

Stiles keeps catching them looking, but they won’t meet his eyes. Granted, the editing is probably not up to par with most of his stuff, but people are judging him for it? Or maybe he’s got something on his face.

Danny gives him an appreciative once over when he reaches his first class, and Stiles nearly chokes because Danny avoids giving him any attention. Stiles preens under his gaze, which almost makes him look away. The class is uncomfortable because he can feel everyone shooting him looks, he gets a few congratulations, and Jesus Christ! What did he do? The video isn’t even that bad.

When the bell rings, he scoops up his things and hightails it out of the classroom, only to be accosted by Lydia, who seems to have been waiting for him. “I don’t want to alarm you, but you might want to login to your youtube account immediately, and set your latest upload to private,” she says primly. She hands him her phone and he takes it, confusion flooding his features, but he puts in his email and password and hits the _Video Manager_ tab.

He gets a glimpse of bare ass on the tiny screen, when Danny says behind him, “I think that’s your best yet. Although, I’m a little surprised you like to keep it in the family.”

Stiles’ mouth drops open and horror makes his stomach plummet as he clicks on the video, and oh God! He saved the video in the wrong folder and he’s a fucking idiot. This is the last time he gives all his projects generic names, because he’s bouncing in Derek’s lap, computer chair rolling a couple inches with every thrust. His face feels hot and holy hell! Danny thinks he is fucking his cousin.

“Congrats man,” Danny says as he walks off. 


End file.
